


"Call Me Daddy"

by Left_Handed_Rick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bethcest - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick
Summary: Bethcest? Bethcest.
Relationships: Beth Smith/Beth Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	"Call Me Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> The irony that Beth is playing the role of her father in his 30's is not lost on me.  
> In fact, it makes me ship this form of Bethcest even harder.

“Hey. Wanna catch some drinks tonight? We saved the world after all.” Beth nudged an elbow, cocking a way too confident eyebrow toward herself. 

“I don’t know if Jerry can—” 

“—The kids are old enough to take care of themselves.” Beth waved a dismissive hand as her other robotic appendage slipped itself around around Beth’s waist. Her grip suggestively tightened over Beth's hip, “But I think you still need someone to take care of _you_ , baby girl.”

Beth flipped the flag of hair away from her eyes and winked to herself, causing Beth to uncharacteristically blush and let out a stream of nervous laughter. She placed a hand over her chest. It had been so long since anyone had been so forward with her. It was... nice. 

“Oh my Gosh! You're the Galactic Federation's most wanted!" Beth attempted to flirt with herself as she forced some more nervous laughter. "And _you_ suddenly have a thing. _For me?_ I'm just a domesticated version of you! I mean, look at you!”

“You’re special, sweetie.” Beth's gaze darkened with intensity, “Cause we're genetically the same...same needs....same body." She leaned forward to whisper their shared secret, "same daddy issues...”

Beth lifted her uncertain gaze to the rebellious image of herself. The version which had followed Rick’s footsteps into space only to come back fully transformed. But she didn’t come back as a version of Rick. This Beth wasn’t afraid of loving as fiercely as her fight towards something she equally wasn't afraid to believe in. She had come back a more realized version of herself, and was able to emotionally open herself to what she wanted and needed from others. 

The woman standing across from her was everything Beth had ever wanted her father to be. But this version of herself had long ago accepted that she couldn’t wait forever for him to become it. This Beth had stopped waiting for him, and with it, had realized the universe was hers. Transfixed by her presence, Beth gazed into a different lifetime and acknowledged that such potential had been within _her_ all along as well. 

In the way that this version of herself guided Beth’s body against the edge of the kitchen table, such a realization was powerful. In the way that Beth cupped her cheeks and proudly stared into her with all the fierce unflinching love in the universe, the revelation was was sexy.

“Is this...” Beth averted her gaze with a tinge of guilt as she considered of the role in life _she_ had committed to. The more confident version of herself, however, pulled Beth’s chin back toward her eyes and gave her another once over.

“Jerry—”

“—I’m sure we’ll both find a way to make it up to him.” Beth conspiratorially grinned, drawing their bodies closer. She licked her lips, then leaned forward to plant an urgent kiss on Beth’s neck. 

Beth melted beneath the heat of it, catching herself against the edge of the table as she felt hands already working open her blouse. The cold metal of Beth’s eyebrow piercings pressed against Beth’s chest and navel as a hot tongue torturously worked its way downward.

She lovingly smoothed her hands over Beth’s thighs as she lowered herself onto her cybernetic knees and paused to glance up to Beth with her father’s shit-eating grin. Without warning, she leaned into Beth’s heat, sucking hard over her clothed clit. Beth gasped, immediately tangling her hands into the blue streak of hair, as her knees gave out.

She hadn’t been touched like that in years. They wanted this.

“Okay.” Beth swallowed, still reeling from a single touch. “Yeah, Okay. Beth. Beth?”

Beth caught her weight with an indulgent ass grab, pulling away with a revealing smirk as she teased.

“Mmmm, Baby Girl." Beth Corrected, "Call me Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to take this idea an run with it please. I need more of this ship.


End file.
